Daddy's little princess
by mumble hassnut
Summary: thatcher has left ellis but with Meredith. All sudden, he meets Susan and Susan fall head over heels him and his daughter. Only thing, she has do is get Meredith to like her. Same story as Listen to the heart.
1. First night

Author note: This new story about Thatcher and Meredith. I have another story about them. It is call "need you now".

Listen to the heart

Thatcher put his daughter to bed and went for a walk around his college campus. He was a professor. Even though he had done right thing, he still feel like he still feel do wrong thing by keep Meredith from her mom or maybe again, the bad feel was from fact that they lived in his office. All sudden, he walks into a lady.

Thatch: I am sorry ma'am.

The lady laughed.

Thatch: Why are you laughing?

The lady: You are apologizing too much.

Thatch: My ex would be proud.

The lady: Why did she leave then?

Thatch: She didn't. I left her.

The lady: Then why does your daughter live with you, not your ex?

Thatch: How do you know that my daughter lives with me?

The lady: I saw you put her to bed in your office. So do you live in your office too or just your daughter does?

Thatch: I do.

The lady: How you did leave your ex with your daughter?

Thatch: If I going to tell you that we have to know each names. I will start, mine is Thatcher. What is yours?

The lady: It is nice to meet you, Thatcher. My name is Susan. So will you answer my question?

Thatch: Yes. At first, I left and got all way to my father's house before turn back. As I go to ring bell I hear my father voice in my head said, "Thatch, it is okay break woman's heart but it is wrong to break a little girl's." I asked, "What is difference?" The voice said, "Time will tell. Don't worry, everything dies." Finally, I know answer to question that I ask him every time he said this statement. All sudden, I drive back to my wife's house and pay the sitter. I wake up my daughter and pack up enough stuff to get us through next week. I go back to my father's house with my daughter fast sleep in back. That Thursday during my free time I go back to my wife's house and pack rest of Meredith's stuff. What I think is funny is that I make sure she is not home when I pack up Meredith's stuff. Eventually, my father said, "It is time for you and your daughter get own place." I said, "Do you love your granddaughter and me?" He said " Yes, but I thought I raise you to stand on your own two feet." He just kick out with the money that I earn those six months, we lived there. Sadly, it was not enough money to buy a house or even small apartment. So we move in to my office. He let us take couple of his inventions like couch and the desk. Couch can turn two beds, and the desk can change into a diner room table.

Susan: Why did you leave your wife?

Thatch: She was being a bitch and constantly breaks my daughter's heart. If you remember my father said, "Thatch, it is okay break woman's heart but it is wrong to break a little girl's."

Susan: How?

Thatch: She was always pushing Mere away and after we left I call her boyfriend of time and ask him, "If he thought my wife loved our daughter." He said, "Your daughter's birth didn't change her life as it change yours." He said " She put herself up grid."

Susan: What is grid?

Thatch: Aids

Susan: Can you only get that from bodily fluid touch other bodily fluid?

Thatch: Yes, but that back we didn't know that and more about the action than get it.

Susan: What was the action?

Thatch: She didn't care if she died during Meredith's childhood.

Susan: Did she?

Thatch: No.

Susan: I have guessed this Meredith is your daughter.

Thatch: Yes, sorry if I didn't make that clear and that is another thing that annoy my wife.

Susan: So how long did you leave your wife?

Thatch: Two years ago.

Susan: So how old was Meredith?

Thatch: five

Susan: So when she is 18 only remember her mom little bit.

Thatch: Yes, but that way my wife wants it.

Susan: That sad.

Thatch: Well, she had kid. Then one day, she decided that she didn't want kid any more.

Susan: It is still sad.

Thatch: Did you listen anything?

Susan: Yes, but I still think it is sad.

Thatch: I bet I can change your mind with a tape of mine.

Susan: You are on.

Thatch: Okay let go back to my place and I will get the tape. Susan: Okay

Thatch: Here is my office. We have really quiet because.

Susan: I know Meredith is sleep.

Thatch: Here is tape and my only advice on this tape is watch my eyes.

Susan: So when should I return this tape.

Thatch: How about tomorrow at 7:00pm and we talk about it and life. So bye.

Susan: So bye.

Author note: Please review. I don't feel like anyone is listening if you don't.


	2. second night

Author's note: Sorry, It takes a long time to write a chapter and I have a little writer's block. Thank you for the reviews they keep me writes and not quit this story. And for the record, English is my language just that I have read problem. If you want to know what call or it is tell in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy and I am no writer. Never going be.

-Daddy's little princess-

Night 2

Susan's view

I got start on checking papers. I had 120 papers at least to check. I was halfway done when I decide to take a break and watch the tape before finish the paper.

The tape was of Meredith's 3rd birthday. The birthday party is held in kitchen of the house.

Thatcher: The cake is done and Josh not yet.

Josh: But Uncle T, some people want know who cook the cake.

Meredith: You are good cook.

Thatcher: So who want to drag Ellis out of her cave for the party?

Meredith: I'll do it.

Josh: I'll tape it.

Meredith: Mommy, supper ready.

Ellis What we have here because I can go to hospital and eat?

Meredith: Daddy, What we having?

Thatcher: Meredith's favorite.

Ellis: Which what?

Josh: Spaghetti And Meatballs

Ellis: Ok, I'll eat with you guys.

Meredith: Yea!

Thatcher: Let eat.

Meredith: May we eat the cake first?

Ellis: No, We did that you spoil your supper.

Meredith: I want to spoil my supper.

Thatcher: Josh; do want your video camera to get dirty.

Josh: No, I want tape us eat together because it is so rare.

Ellis: Well, you going get dirty your video camera?

Josh: Don't care and I'm going eat in my room.

Ellis: Not your room, its guests' bedroom.

Josh: So.

Ellis: So don't spill or you will be one pay for it.

Josh: Ok, its better than eat with you. (Meredith runs after him.)

Meredith: Why did you pick fight with mom?

Josh: It is easy.

Meredith: So that doesn't mean you have pick fight with her.

Josh: Yes, does and you are too little to understand the world.

Meredith: But I want to understand the world.

Josh: Sorry, no one can.

Meredith: why not?

Josh: World keep on change. Now, you go back the table and finish eat.

Meredith: Are you coming back for cake?

Josh: Yes.

Meredith: Okay bye. See you later. (20 sec. of silence past.)

Josh: Yes, this is my family and get worse. (The tape when dark. I back to work my papers, Then all sudden, the tape turn back on.)

Josh: Sorry, I turn the camera off because I was boring part. So back downstairs for Meredith's cake.

Thatcher: All sing "Happy birthday" to Meredith.

Everyone: Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday Dear Meredith Happy Birthday to You. From good friends and true, From old friends and new, May good luck go with you, And happiness too. How old are you? How old are you? How old, how old, How old are you?

Meredith: Three.

Thatcher: Blow out candles, Meredith.

Pager: Beep, Beep. (Thatcher round his eyes if here, we go again.)

Ellis: 5 Pile cars.

Meredith: Mommy, don't go. (Meredith grabs her leg to stop her from leaving.)

Ellis: Thatch take Meredith I have go.

Meredith: Mommy going miss me open the presents.

Thatcher: I know.

Josh: That why I am taping this, so she can watch later when she has time. So Meredith blow out your candles. Then I tape you open your presents.

Meredith: Okay.

Thatcher: Let go.

Josh: Meredith, what you get?

Meredith: Baseball set.

Josh: Cool.

Meredith: Can we play with it?

Thatcher: Later, maybe?

Josh: Meredith, What you get?

Meredith: Red wagon.

Josh: Cool.

Meredith: Can someone give me ride?

Thatcher: Later, maybe?

Josh: Mer, What you get?

Meredith: Tricycle. (Mer climb on her tricycle.)

Thatcher: No, riding in house, please.

Meredith: Okay.

Thatcher: Thank you.

Josh: Do you have any presents?

Meredith: No.

Thatcher: I guess bedtime for Meredith and Josh; your bedtime is 9:00. Josh, do you have homework done?

Josh: Yes.

Thatcher: You may watch T.V. but I check that you have your homework and lie to me on camera.

Josh: Seriously, why you think I would lie on camera?

Thatcher: You might and time to turn that thing off.

Josh: One event that tape.

Thatcher: What that?

Josh: Put Birthday girl to bed.

Thatcher: Nothing, different last night.

Josh: But you let me tape waking her up.

Thatcher: Now, Joshua I let you tape that because her face is different every year. On 3 let all say good night.

Everyone: 1 2 3, Good night. (I turn off T.V. and took out the tape. I finish check papers. When I finish eat supper at the café. I look out my window to see Thatcher on his walk but he wasn't out yet. I start read book. At 7:30, I look out window to Thatcher on his walk yet and he was. He just passed the social studies building and head to my building. I went outside to wait for him.

-Daddy's little princess-

Thatcher: Hello, Susan, nice to see you again.

I: Hello, Thatcher, you too.

Thatcher: So you have that video?

I: Here it is.

Thatcher: Did you like?

I: Not really.

Thatcher: I don't think anyone like video.

I: If you knew that I wouldn't like it, then why you give it to me?

Thatcher: To open your eyes.

I: Oh. May I ask you a question?

Thatcher: Only, if I can ask you question after?

I: Ok. With wife, how did you find she was pregnant?

Thatcher: Hear Answer machine?

I: Yes, What do the story?

Thatcher: Well, You know it tell who call?

I: yes.

Thatcher: One day, I came home from work and want who called that the day. So push button on answer machine and first message from Ellis's hospital about her abortion at next Tuesday.

I: What day was it?

Thatcher: The Tuesday before the abortion that never happen.

I: Why it never happened?

Thatcher: I made deal with her about the baby.

I: What was deal?

Thatcher: I would take care of the baby and she could still work.

I: Did you quit job?

Thatcher: Yes, then when I got divorce I find a good job.

I: What is your question?

Thatcher: Are you married?

I: No, but you can do job you are in town.

Thatcher: Are you flirting with me?

I: Maybe, do you think I am?

Thatcher: Yes.

I: Then I am.

Thatcher: Do you want play 20 questions?

I: sure.

Thatcher: You are new town?

I: Yea, my twin sister Kaitlin got in a car accident and I went to live with her. So I could take of her. She is able to take of herself. She need have someone there to tell her that she can't have any new memories.

Thatcher: Why can't your sister live on her own any more?

I: She has two days memory.

Thatcher: What is called?

I: Anterograde amnesia.

Thatcher: How does you tell her?

I: In Video.

Thatcher: Do have any kids?

I: Yes, one. Her name is Lexie.

Thatcher: How old is she?

I: Six.

Thatcher: So what grade?

I: 1st grade, what grade is your daughter in?

Thatcher: 1st grade, you think they will be same class?

I: I hope so.

Thatcher: Who Lexie's father?

I: I don't know.

Thatcher: How it happened?

I: It happened when I went New Year party. The people at party were all my single friends but I know some better than others. We had a tradition where you would pick a number and there are two baskets. One of baskets was for the girls and other was for the boys. After everyone had a number, we would go round find the person with same number. You and the person to purpose kiss at midnight and maybe go farer. I went farer than the kiss on accident. Also, we were drunk. So if you are on the pill or not. Doesn't matter. A month later, I thought I had flu but it turn I was pregnant.

Thatcher: There have to be even people.

I: Yes, ranger had to even sometimes had to uninvited people and re-invited. So you had kept your schedule open.

Thatcher: You end up alone on New Year.

I: Yes.

Thatcher: That sad.

I: Sometimes, not know what you are doing until last min is fun.

Thatcher: What you like do in your free time?

I: Play with my sister and daughter, watch T. V., Knitting, and computer games.

Thatcher: What is your favorite thing to eat?

I: Hamburger. What is yours?

Thatcher: Mac & Cheese. Is Lexie ready for first day of school?

I: She very excited. Is Meredith?

Thatcher: Yes. Have you figure introduce speech?

I: yes, have you figure yours?

Thatcher: Yes.

I: Can you help?

Thatcher: Maybe, What is?

I: Forget to pay bus.

Thatcher: You live in country?

I: Yes

Thatcher: Do you live in your mom's house?

I: Yes.

Thatcher: I love that house.

I: Why?

Thatcher: Every bedroom has curtains that join to another, right?

I: Right.

Thatcher: Your favorite vocation of all time?

I: That is hard but I have said Welch village.

Thatcher: we went ski. I remember.

I: about the bus.

Thatcher: Meredith can show Lexie where Lexie can catch the bus.

I: Do you think the bus is little big for her to catch?

Thatcher: Very funny and I think this your car?

I: It was nice talking to you, Thatcher Grey.

Thatcher: It was nice talking to you, Susan Johnson too.

-Daddy's little princess-

Susan drove home and walk in the kitchen where her sister was watch T.V.

Kaitlin: Someone in love.

I: Who?

Kaitlin: I mind have two days memory but I am not blind.

I: So you think I am in love with someone?

Kaitlin: Yes, Who?

I: Oh, just a guy.

Kaitlin: What kind of guy: jock or gentleman?

I: Gentleman

Kaitlin: Tell me his name.

I: Just Thatcher Grey.

Kaitlin: That guy we went church with. The guy who rode our bus and got on right before us. The guy never went to school until second grade.

I: Weird enough, he came a science professor.

Kaitlin: I am going to bed.

I: I am going to bed.

Kaitlin: Thatcher Grey didn't take you on a date. That shame.

I: Did you put Lexie to bed?

Kaitlin: Yes, and read her a story.

I: Which one?

Kaitlin: Her favorite.

I: Good night.

Kaitlin: Good night.

-Daddy's little princess-

Author's note: Anterograde is not real. Just I made it up because I need to. I would never go to this type of party but hey it is fun to write about. I have another story that I figure the plot if someone want to take it off my hand they can but will have to keep some of my notes of it. When I said gentleman don't mean guy like Edward in twilight just someone who is sweet than a jock. Jock is someone who is full-himself and sports.


	3. author note

Another note: Hi, mumbles here,

No, this not a chapter. Just questions that I have.

1. Should Adele and Thatcher be friends?

2. Should Adele have any kids?

Reviews will tell me by 3/28/11. I don't feel like anyone is listen if you don't.


End file.
